


Like Tiny Puzzle Pieces

by i_saw_sparks



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Insecurity, Love, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_saw_sparks/pseuds/i_saw_sparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of these things had fallen into his lap, things that he’d never imagined he wanted, but now that he had them, he couldn’t envision his life without them (Logan Henderson smut).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Tiny Puzzle Pieces

A thumb grazed the screen of his iPhone, brown eyes flickering over the faces of his friends as he slowly scrolled through photos. There was Kendall and his older brother Kevin walking their pot-bellied pig out in Venice, a pet just as quirky and eccentric as its owner. Carlos had posted photos of himself and his fiancée on vacation in Maui, and the scenery from the snapshots was so gorgeous that it made Logan slightly jealous as he glanced around the nice but all-too-familiar interior of his apartment. It was times like these when he secretly grew a teensy bit envious of the things that his close friends were out doing, the spontaneous sort of things that he used to be able to do, but now his life had taken a different direction.

Stealing a glance at Kandi from the corner of his eye, he was suddenly reassured that he had made the right decision. He watched as her honey-colored eyes squinted at the knitting needles in her grip, her fingers following the tried-and-true motions as she worked on her latest project. It was blanket: stripes of cornflower blue, jade green, and dove gray lay draped across her lap, all the colors of the sea that she loved so much. She let the needles rest on her stomach, flexing and extending her index finger repeating before wriggling her entire right hand, and Logan diverted his gaze before she could catch him staring.

It wasn’t that he felt like she was holding him back in any way, in fact, he found comfort in knowing that he’d never be alone. It was more the sense of responsibility that he felt accompanied this new stage in his life. When all he had to worry about was himself, he was free to go out every night and drink until he could no longer walk straight. He could go blow his contract bonus on a new luxury sports car without feeling guilty about it, and he could go skydiving or swimming with sharks or whatever his little adrenaline junkie heart desired without worrying that something bad was going to happen. Now, with the knowledge that he had people depending on him, his life held more importance somehow.

Though this wasn’t exactly how he pictured his life would be at twenty-four, he had no regrets. All of these things had fallen into his lap, things that he’d never imagined he wanted, but now that he had them, he couldn’t envision his life without them.

Truthfully, he hadn’t been paying much attention to the movie he was supposed to be watching with Kandi, but from the lulling, repetitive click of her knitting needles, he knew she wasn’t watching it either. Romantic comedies had never been her thing, but they both knew the days they had left together as a couple were numbered. In less than a month, they’d be a threesome.

The click of her needles came to a halt.

“I thought we said no phones.” He could hear her voice, the words laden with her heavy southern drawl, but he was still reluctant to meet her stare. She’d been with him for so long that she could read him better than anyone else, and the last thing he wanted was to pile his own worries on top of all the frenzied, stressed out thoughts that already ran rampant in her mind. She’d never let him know it, but a part of her was just as terrified as he was.

His gaze fluttered over to her bare feet propped up on the coffee table. Her turquoise-painted toes were curled around the edge of the glass, that same vibrant shade of aquamarine that he could remember struggling to brush on only a couple nights ago. She had been frustrated, on the verge of tears because her hormones were betraying her and her body no longer felt like her own anymore. All she needed was to feel beautiful again, and if a simple coat of nail polish could put that smile back on her face, Logan was more than happy to do it for her.

He also took credit for the smooth stretches of fair skin along her calves. She’d gotten to the point where she couldn’t reach her legs without a struggle, but she couldn’t stand that irksome prickle of coarse dark hair whenever her legs brushed against one another beneath the sheets, and the weather was far too sweltering to spend the reminder in sweatpants and jeans. It was awkward and Kandi had been so embarrassed, but a part of him enjoyed seeing her so vulnerable, even if shaving her legs was a little weird for him too. They were both doing whatever it took to get through this, this foreign but beautiful time in their lives that had them clinging to the edge of their seats, pushing every single one of each other’s buttons, and laughing all along the way.

The tie of her cropped sweatpants hung undone down her pelvis, a simple white tank top stretched out over her torso, and even though whenever she said anything about it, he wouldn’t respond, she did look like she was about to pop. Her loose chestnut waves were slung over one shoulder, her bangs pulled back into that little bump on top of her head, and despite the edge of frustration in her eyes, he knew she could never stay mad at him.

Kandi could hold a grudge to the ends of the earth with anyone else, but he had always had a way of getting through her armor.

“I was just checking to see if any of the guys posted the photos from the other night.” He could feel the sheepish grin spread across his face as he reached for his phone. “Smile!”

She couldn’t help but laugh, shielding her face for a moment with her hand as she tried to regain her composure. When she pulled her hand away, she offered him the cheesiest smile she could muster while she waited for the flash to go off.

“Okay, so now can we get some qt in?” she asked with that tiny tug of a plea in her voice. Looking over at him with those big brown eyes, she let her head loll back on the sofa cushion.

Just like how she could never stay mad at him, he could never say no to her.

“Just a sec, I just got something,” he replied as he became engrossed in his iPhone once more. “Why don’t you go pick out a better movie for us to watch?”

Logan could hear the exaggerated sigh push past her lips as she rose up, and though he couldn’t see it, he just knew that she was rolling her eyes at him. Normally, he’d tease her over the way she waddled or how much effort it took her usually-fit body to make the simple route from the sofa to the tv, but when his eyes skimmed the words on the screen, his breath caught in the back of his throat.

It was a picture of him with Carlos, the two posing in front of a bathroom mirror after a beach workout. Carlos was showing off his latest tattoo: a tribal pattern that coursed down his side and wrapped around his torso. Logan was shirtless at his friend’s side, his pale, unmarked skin a comical comparison.

Below the slew of teenage girls claiming how sexy Carlos was and complimenting him on his new ink was a comment aimed towards Logan.

 **@1LoganHenderson:** _damn, you look chubby. Hit a gym!_

Logan had never been the type to worry about what others thought of him, much less how much he weighed, but deep down, he knew he’d gained weight, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. It didn’t help that he was completely overwhelmed by the thought of fatherhood. So many things were changing so quickly, and while he’d always welcomed change, he had that helpless feeling that things were out of his control. He felt like he was speeding down the highway and he’d suddenly found out that the brakes weren’t working, that frantic feeling that something bad was about to happen and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

And now, apparently, he was fat as well.

“How does _Knocked Up_ sound?” Kandi asked as she held the case up. “I know we’ve seen it a gazillion times, but I felt like it was fitting.”

The lilt of laughter in her voice dissipated, her concern evident in her stare. “What’s wrong?”

Logan was hesitant to admit his worries and insecurities to her, even though he trusted her more than anyone else in the world, because he knew just how hard this pregnancy had been on her. She was giving up so much of what she loved for this baby. She couldn’t run anymore because the extra weight was too much stress on her joints. None of her clothes fit her anymore, and now that she was on maternity leave from her work, Kandi had no earthly idea what to do with herself. All the while, her mother, the one person she needed the most at this new stage in her life, was over two thousand miles away. Logan’s pudge seemed almost trivial in comparison.

“Do you wanna watch something else?” she asked. Her eyes were still focused on him as she tried to feel him out.

“Nah, that’s fine,” he replied, brushing the notion away as he forced a smile. “Now get back over here.”

Logan could see it in her eyes, she still felt like something was off, but she was eager to join him on the couch. His arm wove around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his frame as he watched her thumb jab at the remote.

As the previews began to flicker across the screen, Logan couldn’t shake that comment from his thoughts. As much as he tried to get comfortable and settle in for a movie with his fiancée, he couldn’t keep his thoughts from wandering back to his appearance.

“K?”

“Hmm?” she asked, glancing up to meet his gaze.

He immediately looked away, choosing to focus on his knees as he spoke. “Okay, so I know this is going to sound cheesy and you’re probably gonna make fun of me, but do you think I’m fat?” The words seemed to spill from his mouth, tumbling past his lips until he reached the point of no return. All he could do was look at her and struggle to gauge her response.

Staying true to her nature, she smiled up at him. “Are you serious? You’re beginning to sound like me.”

His stare remained pointed, his lips mashed together in a firm line as he waited for her honest answer.

Her eyes widened. Her lips parted for a moment before reverting to that nervous grin, her gaze tilting back up towards the ceiling in that bashful way of hers. “No, Logan! You’re absolutely not fat! What would make you think that anyway?”

His eyes were fixated on his fingers, twisting them nervously in his lap as he uttered his reluctant reply. “Some asshole on Twitter…”

Kandi sighed, letting her head rest against his shoulder as she lightly caressed his chest. “Well, _I_ think you’re perfect.”

He rolled his deep brown eyes, and she was quick to tack on, “Except for the snoring….oh, and I’m not a huge fan of that haircut.” She let her fingers course over the short, stubbly hair that ran along the side of his head.

“So I’ve still got some room for improvement, yeah?”

“Pretty much,” she replied with that smile in her voice as her touch drifted from his chest down to his stomach, coming to rest along his side. She gave the supple flesh just above his hip a playful squeeze. “Besides, I like a little something to hold on to.”

His cheeks grew hot as the blood rushed to his skin, but he tried to play off his blush with a dramatic roll of his eyes. “You _would_ say that.”

She let out something that was halfway between a scoff and a chuckle. “Hey, I’m just being honest.”

Desperate to take the attention off of himself, Logan’s touch fluttered down to her stomach, gently stroking her skin through the white cotton. “Hey there, Bump! How’s it going, little dude?”

It was silly, and Logan knew it, but he’d heard something about how infants always preferred their mother’s voice on one of the many baby shows he’d watched with Kandi, and personally, he didn’t find that fair at all. Over the past few months, his competitive streak had gotten the better of him, and he found himself trying to even out the playing field to the best of his abilities. He’d carry on meaningless, one-sided conversations with her stomach, he’d sing whatever song happened to be stuck in his head at the moment, anything that would let the baby grow accustomed to the sound of his voice.

“You’re going to call him that forever, aren’t you?” she asked with a light-hearted laugh.

He shook his head. “Well, he won’t be a bump forever.”

She pretended to let out a sigh of relief, swiping imaginary sweat from her brow.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll come up with a new nickname for him.” Logan beamed at her before he leaned down, letting his lips brush against her belly. “He’s gonna be perfect, K.”

A faint smile spread across her lips. “Just like his daddy.”

Her smile was mirrored on his lips, but Logan diverted his gaze. “I don’t know about that…”

Suddenly, he felt her fingers curve around his shoulders. “Listen, don’t worry about what all those other people have to say. They don’t know you like I do, and I know that I love you just the way that you are. Fat, skinny, short, tall, bad haircut, terrible clothes, I don’t care. You’re fucking beautiful.”

There was that little waver in her voice, and the last thing Logan wanted was for her to get emotional again. He’d seen her cry more in the past eight months than he had in the entire three years they’d been together. So instead of allowing her to ramble on, he just let his lips crash into hers, all the emotions and words he’d never be able to say rising to the surface in one simple kiss.

Her hands ran down his neck, palms pressing against his chest as their lips blended together. He could sense the hints of desperation buried beneath the passion that flooded each of her movements, but he refused to give in. For once, he wanted to take things slowly, partially because a part of him was still growing accustomed to the changes in her body and partly because he was still feeling somewhat insecure about his own.

Her kisses felt endless, one coming after another as he struggled to keep up with her pace and echo the desire that coursed through each and every brush of her lips against his. The dull warmth radiating from her lips spread through his until their bodies were the same temperature, until her body felt like nothing more than a natural extension of his own. As much as he wanted his brain and his body to just run on autopilot and go through the motions with her, he couldn’t seem to escape the stream of self-conscious mutterings that streaked through his thoughts.

As much as he wanted this, as much as he needed this, he just couldn’t fall into their natural patterns. Kandi’s lips strayed, trailing along his stubbled jawline until her kisses grazed his temple. As her fingers began to creep beneath the hem of his t-shirt, silently urging him to expose his torso, Logan had to fight his automatic reaction to yank the black cotton back down over his stomach. Instead, he let his hand clasp around hers, holding it in place as her lips met his. There was this almost unperceivable sense of reassurance in each of her kisses that followed, a gentle yet unrelenting pressure against his lips before her kisses began to course down his neck.

Her lips traced the neckline of his v-neck. Her index finger hooked into the fabric and gently tugged it down while she lightly sucked at the delicate flesh along his collarbone. A pair of brown eyes rolled upward to meet his gaze as her lips hovered above his skin, her breath falling in warm waves against the pale flesh. She was looking to him for confirmation, for some form of encouragement to continue because, at the moment, he was sending nothing but mixed signals.

Kandi hopped up to plant a quick kiss on his parted lips, playfully squeezing his thighs before her eyes met his again. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” she murmured the question in his ear, each syllable stretched out in that southern drawl of hers as her fingers lightly tip-toed up the length of his torso.

As much as he trusted her, as much as he found that comfort in her soft brown eyes, he just couldn’t force his mouth to form the words. It wasn’t something you were supposed to talk about because, as a man, it wasn’t an emotion he was supposed to feel. Men weren’t supposed to be insecure about their bodies; that was a “woman thing.” It was perfectly acceptable, even expected, for Kandi to feel self-conscious about her appearance, especially during this phase of her life, but for Logan, things were different. He didn’t have an excuse for his slight weight gain.

It was an emotion that seemed indescribable to him because it was something so foreign: he just needed to feel desired again. While, in a way, he knew that she loved him no matter what, he couldn’t be sure if she was still attracted to him in the same primal way that she was when they first met.

Instead of confessing all of these conflicting feelings, he brushed it off with a simple “it’s nothing” before his lips collided with hers.

He tried to make the passion he infused into each of his movements feel genuine, his fingers threading through her loose waves as his hands cupped her cheeks, pulling her closer to him as their lips melted together, but it was all just a façade. Once her fingers began to stroke the barely-defined muscles along his abdomen, Logan couldn’t help but shudder at the thought of all the fat tissue hidden beneath his skin, the six-pack that he lacked, and the way his supple flesh must feel running beneath her fingertips.

Kandi jerked away from him, her fingers raking through her hair in frustration as she stared him down. “Okay, seriously, Logan, what is wrong with you?” There was a sudden strength in her voice at first, but that initial force began to fade away as she diverted her eyes. “Is there something wrong with me? Am I doing something wrong here? I mean, I was just doing what we always do, but it’s just…you’re not into it.”

When she finally looked up at him, he saw the exact same emotion that cluttered his thoughts mirrored in the molasses hue of her irises. It was the sting of rejection.

“You don’t want me,” she said as she turned away from him, self-consciously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as her gaze dropped to the floor. “You don’t want me because I’m all fat and pregnant and shit.”

He was quick to bridge the distance between them, scooting closer to her on the couch while he let his hand rest on her thigh. “Oh God, no!” He couldn’t hide that frantic panic in his voice. “That’s not what I meant at all. Trust me, K, it has absolutely nothing to do with you.”

“Why won’t you tell me what it is, then?” There was that accusatory edge to her tone, as if she was already one step ahead of every word he said.

“Because…it’s just…it’s so fucking stupid,” he stuttered the words out as he ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s just.” His dark eyes shifted, stealing a glance at her. “I know it sounds stupid, but that twitter shit really got to me, that’s all.”

“Logan,” she stated. “Honey, you’re not fat. You’re not scrawny, you’re not ‘roid-rage muscular, you’re just _normal_.”

His eyes finally locked with hers, and as much as he felt like he was choking on the words, he had to ask her that question. He had to get this off of his chest. He needed to feel okay. “Kandi, do you still feel the same way about me that you did when we first started dating?”

“Nope.” Her face twisted into a semi-hopeless expression before she eventually broke down into laughter under his stare. “But that’s a good thing. In the beginning, it was just this superficial, shallow, hook-up thing, but I luh you now.”

She let her head rest against his shoulder as she smiled up at him.

“I know, I know, but do you still _want_ me?”

“Mhm.” Her fingers wove effortlessly into the spaces between his. “If you weren’t being such a total girl right now, I would’ve gotten the chance to show you.”

“Well…”His lips brushed against her forehead, his words falling into her tousled waves. “Maybe we could just blow off _Knocked Up_ and you could show me all your plans for the bedroom.”

Her lips curved into a smirk as she pulled away, glancing up at him. “Are you saying that because you really care about how I’m going to do the nursery or because you just want me to fuck you?”

He rolled his eyes and nervously ran his fingers through the short, disheveled locks along the back of his head. “Honestly? A little of both.”

Kandi shook her head, but she couldn’t hide the grin that adorned her lips. Logan helped her up off of the couch, and her fingers curled around his hand as she led him towards their bedroom. It was a gentle gesture, the same way you’d guide a toddler who was just learning to walk or someone who was blindfolded on their way to a big surprise.

Despite her own doubts, Logan knew she’d make a great mom. Sure, she could be a little rough-around-the-edges at times, but those walls fell down when she truly cared about someone. Even though they hadn’t met him yet, they both already loved this little boy more than anyone else in the world.

Unfortunately, what they had thrown together as a nursery left much to be desired. Along the wall opposite their bed was a crib that Logan claimed to have put together himself, but in reality, it took him and James an entire afternoon of trying to decipher the instructions just to piece the thing together. Hanging on the wall above the crib were four wooden letters Kandi had painted in cornflower blue, and while the name Eben hadn’t exactly been Logan’s first choice, they planned on giving their son his middle and last names, so it was a fair compromise.

The only other personal touch was a series of sonograms hung on the wall in a white wooden frame. No matter how much he squinted at the fuzzy monochrome film, he couldn’t make out anything other than the baby’s head. Even in the last sonogram, with the words “it’s a boy!” in baby blue all caps and an arrow pointing towards the baby’s genitalia, Logan still couldn’t see a damn thing. The ultrasound technicians could’ve pulled up an alien or a chimpanzee fetus, and he never would’ve known the difference. It was all black and white fuzz, but somewhere in that haze was his son.

In that moment, he had felt the realness of the world around him. This was it. It wasn’t just some lofty concept anymore; the two of them were going to be completely responsible for another living and breathing human being. It was surreal.

Kandi’s voice broke his train of thought. “And I think we should get a rocker to go right here.” Her hands trailed from her line of vision to a space near the corner of the room. “We could probably fit a changing table in over there against the wall.”

He raked a hand through his hair again as he glanced around the room. “It’s gonna be a tight fit.”

“I know.”

Although the one-bedroom apartment on the outskirts of the city had been his compromise, his gift to her in hopes of getting her to warm up to the idea of living in L.A., Logan could admit that there wasn’t nearly enough room to accommodate a child. It was fine for now, but there was no way it could be permanent.

“But yeah, I was thinking that maybe we could go pick some things up sometime this week? Mackenzie and James could come along and help us out. I printed out this checklist off some baby website, but I’m not really sure about what things we really need and what’s just nice to have.”

Logan knew she’d go on like this all day if he gave her the chance, so he eased his arms around her and pulled her back against him. “Calm down, K. We’ll go get everything next week, James can help me put it all together, and it’ll all be okay. Don’t worry about it.”

When she looked back at him, he could tell it was all she could do to keep from protesting, but there was also that small part of her that needed to believe him in that moment. She needed to feel like everything was going to be okay, even if the scattered thoughts that raced through her brain and the anxiety coursing through her veins told her otherwise. Because so much was changing for the both of them and the only stable and secure thing they had anymore was each other, it all rose to the surface in a simple glance.

The kiss that followed was fervent, like someone swept away by the tide clinging to their only life preserver, and not only did Logan feel wanted, but he also felt needed. It was a mutual interdependence that he couldn’t explain, nor was he able to pinpoint the exact moment in their relationship when being around Kandi became equivalent to breathing, sleeping, and eating for him. He just accepted it for what it was.

Logan let himself fall back onto the mattress, and before he had a chance to put too much thought into it, he pulled his t-shirt up over his head and shoulders, letting the black cotton settle along the carpet below. He quickly became tangled in her limbs: her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms wound around his neck, her fingers threading through his hair. The warmth of her body against his felt like coming home, if only because for the majority of their relationship, they’d spread themselves thin between the two coasts, and while he had been initially beyond creeped out by it, he was even growing accustomed to the way her stomach felt between them: rounded like a balloon or a beach ball but without the give.

He felt her tense as he let his hand rest along the top of her stomach, but she refused to break away. She needed the distraction from her own self-consciousness just as much as he did.

When the kiss came to a close, Logan settled onto the bed, folding his hands behind his head and stretching his toes towards the footboard. Because they were both such strong-minded people, most nights, there was almost always that underlying struggle for dominancy, but for now, he was more than content to lie back, close his eyes, and let her take the lead. It was just better that way; he knew he’d be too focused on his love handles or the way his stomach looked while he was on top of her to put on a stellar performance anyway.

Her lips traversed his neck, but each brush of her lips wasn’t fueled by the usual reckless, abusive passion. There was no sucking, no biting, only the light but lingering pressure of her lips against his skin. It was a pleasant change. If he kept his eyes closed, he could relish in the slight variations of each and every kiss, the way it felt like she was playing connect-the-dots across his torso. When her lips grazed his stomach, Logan quivered, and as her lips pressed against the patch of skin just below his navel, somehow he could feel her gaze trained on him. When he opened his eyes, she was staring up at him, that lovelorn and utterly mesmerized look in her doe brown eyes, and he knew that she was right. Things were so much different between them now. Kandi never would’ve looked at him like that back when they’d first started dating, like she loved him more than she could ever put into words, as if he were some temple and she was so devout.

Logan wanted to kiss her. He wanted to let her know that he felt the same way about her, that he’d never felt that way with anyone else before, and that she was amazing, but she was tugging at the waistband of his basketball shorts, teasing him with her fingertips, and ugh, he couldn’t stand it. She held his gaze as she peeled back his boxer-briefs along with his shorts, and he inhaled sharply as he felt the cool air against his skin. As much as he tried to watch her, once he felt her breath against his bare skin, he couldn’t keep his head from lolling back into the down-filled pillows.

Her lips lingered along his hipbone, her fingers ghosting down the length of his shaft, and he could feel himself begin to stiffen from even the slightest touch. The tips of her hair skimmed his thighs as her lips pressed against the tip of his cock, and Logan found himself following the locks back to her scalp, twisting strands around his finger, tugging in an attempt to mirror the pressure. Her lips wavered along the side of his shaft, leaving subtle kisses behind in their wake, and before he was able to process what was happening, he was suddenly surrounded by warmth. With a fist embedded in her mess of waves and a fist clenching the sheets beneath him, a soft groan spilled past his lips as the soft, humming vibration around his cock seemed to shoot up his spine. He was fighting to keep his ass against the mattress, to keep his hips from bucking upward, and it wasn’t until she pulled away, her thighs straddling his hips and her palms pressed against his chest, that he noticed just how heavily he’d been breathing and how flushed his skin felt.

Kandi pulled her hair over to one shoulder before she leaned forward to kiss him, and the muted floral scent of her perfume flooded his nostrils, buzzing around in his brain as his hands slowly followed the curves of her frame. His thumbs rubbed into the hollows of her hipbones through her sweatpants, his hands caressed her ass, all of the same things he would’ve done eight months ago.

Logan needed her to feel that same unconditional love, how even though her body had changed, his feelings for her remained the same.

She pulled away, and while she cautiously shed her v-neck, he used the opportunity to ease the rest of the way out of his shorts and underwear. As soon as she was hovering over him again, Logan struggled to bite back the stream of chuckles that threatened to escape his lips, but she could still see that glint of laughter in his eyes.

“What is it?” Her suspicion was heavy in her tone as her arms crossed against her frame in an effort to hide the newly exposed parts of her body.

He didn’t want to embarrass her, he truly didn’t, but she refused to accept the fact that her breasts had grown over the course of the pregnancy, and she wouldn’t move up to a nursing bra. She was so cute because she was so in denial about it, and the black lacy number she had on looked the same way his luggage did whenever he packed too many clothes to go on tour, but instead of fabric poking out in every direction, it was flesh.

“Babe, you need a new bra.” He refused to meet her glare as he said the words, but his grip on her hips didn’t loosen either.

“None of the cute ones fit me anymore.” There was that wavering note of defeat in her voice, and Logan suddenly felt terrible because the whole purpose of the afternoon seemed to dissipate before his eyes. He’d struck the one chord that she was most insecure about, and he just knew she was going to burst into tears because, lately, it didn’t take much for it to happen.

“Don’t they make the bigger ones for pregnant girls? I don’t know, I just saw them when I was flipping through one of your pregger magazines one time. Don’t judge me.”

He was curious; he couldn’t help but page through them whenever she wasn’t around. You know, knowledge is power and all that good stuff.

“Yeah, but they’re just not...sexy…” she mumbled as her eyes darted to the floor.

As he sat up, shifting his weight onto his arms, Logan cradled her with his bent legs, her lower back resting against his thighs. “Why do you need them to be sexy?”

“For you.” She raked her hand through her hair in the same way that she always did whenever she was flustered. “So you won’t think I’ve let myself go or whatever.”

“K.” There was that nurturing tug in his voice as he loosely eased his arms around her, letting his forehead rest against hers as he spoke. “I already think you’re sexy. Why else would I be here with you right now like this?”

She sighed, and he pressed his lips to the crook of her neck as a hand reached back to unfasten her bra. “Lay down,” he murmured the soft command in her ear before easing away. While she did as she was told, she was quick to yank the loose sheets up to her neck, wriggling out of her sweats as inconspicuously as she possibly could.

And Logan was just as quick to pull the sheets back before he stretched out above her. “Is this okay?” he asked as his hips slowly began to roll against hers.

“Yeah,” she replied in a rush, but her hand fluttered back to her belly. “Just don’t put too much pressure on my stomach. And don’t get too rough. I know how you are.”

He decided against firing off some cocky remark, and instead, he simply agreed. “Mmmm.”

He kissed her neck as his hips fell into more fluid movements, his lips enveloping the fair skin as he tried to get her used to his rhythm. Logan could feel her fingers trail down his back and shoulder blades, he could hear her breathing grow heavier as she grew more and more impatient. Each kiss he peppered across her chest was tender, and as his lips pressed against the valley between her breasts, a hand dipped between her legs, lightly stroking her before his touch drifted back to her waist.

His fingers curved around her hips, forming a protective grip as his own hips lurched forward, forcing out that first thrust. His eyes stayed focused on her expression as he continued, being careful to take things slow as he subtly began to increase the pace, to let his hands explore her body.

He felt her thighs quake against his sides, felt her tighten around him, and it was all he could do to keep from growing more reckless, because he knew if he was more forceful, he could get them both there more quickly. Even still, he could hear her warning repeat in his head, and his thrusts clung to the same steady, rhythmic flow. It was new, this newfound sense of restraint, and in a way, it made the act more enjoyable. When the muscles in his arms eventually began to give out, he shifted onto his side, keeping a stable hold on her hips as he continued to thrust.

They exchanged kisses instead of gasping for air, she massaged the tension from his shoulders as he traced patterns with his fingertips along her stomach, but eventually, they both reached their destination. Sweat glistened along their fair skin, and as they were both bathing in the afterglow, Kandi turned towards him, the slightest smile etched across her lips.

“What’s up?” he asked as he reached over to swipe her damp curls out of her face.

“Shhh!” she whispered, placing her index finger against his lips. “I think we’d better enjoy this while we can. I have a feeling it won’t be this quiet in the apartment for long.”

Logan chuckled, propping his head up on his arm, and he let his free hand rest against her stomach, lightly caressing her skin. While he knew a part of him was going to miss this, these moments when it was just the two of them, now that Eben was becoming a part of their lives, he knew they’d never be complete without him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit... _different_ , but I felt like there are so many stories out there about female insecurity, and as I was planning this, I knew that I wanted to explore the male side of not being completely satisfied with your body. Anyways, I think it ended up being less about insecurity and more about how a couple can support one another emotionally, but yeah.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, even if it's just something small. If you enjoyed this, please tell me why so that I'll know to include that in future pieces. If you thought this needed work, please tell me why so that I can improve as a writer. Thanks.


End file.
